Downside Up
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Untuk sekali ini saja, Eren kepengin. / hadiah untuk Kenzeira / EXPLICIT MATURE CONTENT ALERT


**Disclaimer** _Singeki no Kyojin_

adalah buah tangan **Isayama Hajime**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan (finansial) apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

 **WARNING:** ini pwp. Tolong jangan nodai otak kalian dengan karya kotor ini.

Fiksi ini adalah peramai _White Day_ , sekaligus perayaan _monthversary_ pertama dengan **Kenzeira**.

* * *

 _Ada saatnya aku ingin berganti_

 _Membiarkanmu menari alih-alih aku yang meniti_

 _Ada kalanya aku ingin berubah_

 _Tolong–sekali ini jangan sebut aku bedebah_.

" _Heichou_ ," suara Eren tertahan sedikit. Kaku, namun mantap. "Ijinkan malam ini aku mendominasi."

Iris gelap itu menusuk tajam. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sekali ini saja aku ingin memberi _heichou_ kenikmatan yang sama dengan ketika _heichou_ melakukan–" ludah yang mengumpul di tenggorokan ditelan masuk. "– _itu_ , padaku."

"Bocah," gumam Levi. "Mendengar suaramu mendesah saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku nikmat."

"Bukan begitu–ah, seharusnya _heichou_ tahu."

"Dengar. Kalau kau mau mendominasiku, bicara yang jelas. Jangan seperti motor butut yang ditunggangi saja tidak bisa."

Niatnya Eren ingin melarikan diri, menelepon Armin atau siapapun yang memang lebih pantas tidur di bawahnya–tapi mana mungkin dia melakukan hal serendah itu? Lagipula Levi sudah memberinya kesempatan.

–atau setidaknya, sedikit peluang.

"Kumohon _heichou_ ," bujuknya. "Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Levi menghela napas. Tampaknya ia perlu menyeduh lebih banyak kopi untuk malam ini.

"Biar kita lihat apa kau bisa melumpuhkanku."

–walaupun bayangan Levi yang 'bersedia' melumat penisnya membuat bulu kuduk Eren berdiri.

 _Gelar 'seme' boleh kausemat_

 _Tapi masa kau juga tidak bisa melumat?_

 _Bukannya aku tidak berani_

 _Walau tubuh ada di bawahmu selama ini_

Eren tidak mau terlihat memalukan di malam pertamanya menjadi seorang dominan–mana mungkin ia menjadi _seme_ , tapi tetap dipandu oleh tokoh aslinya?–berbagai _website_ sudah dilahapnya (jujur, Eren terus-menerus mengejang ketika ia memaksakan diri menonton seluruh adegan sensual nan eksplisit, namun dia bisa apa?), begitu pula beberapa buku panduan yang entah sejak kapan menumpuk di lemari buku.

 ** _Seorang_** **seme** ** _tidak boleh ragu mengucapkan keinginannya_**

Setahu Eren, poin pertama itu sudah dilakukannya. Oke, ada beberapa hal yang sempat membuatnya terpaku–seperti bagaimana mata tidak ekspresif itu membuatnya melonjak–tapi selebihnya baik-baik saja. Semoga.

Kenakan pakaian yang biasa, namun berkelas. Usahakan mengenakan pakaian yang menunjukkan otot-otot lengan dan kakimu secara tidak berlebihan.

Pakaian tidak akan jadi poin penting di sini. Toh, mereka akan bergulat dalam keadaan telanjang.

 ** _Secara teknis,_** **seme** ** _bisa disamakan dengan_** **alpha** ** _. Pastikan kau–sebagai dominan–menjaga dan memastikan kepuasan pasanganmu._**

 _Aku cinta_

 _Lebih dari ucapan semata_

 _Aku tidak akan celaka_

 _Hanya untuk bertukar sementara, kan?_

Pintu kamar ditutup, lalu dikunci. Eren Jaeger sudah memantapkan diri–apapun yang terjadi.

"Untuk malam ini, biarkan aku jadi _seme_ seutuhnya," kata Eren. "Jangan mengomentari apa yang kulakukan–tolong _heichou,_ jangan pelototi aku seperti itu–aku ingin _heichou_ juga totalitas."

Teguk terakhir kafein meluncur mulus di dalam tenggorokan. Levi duduk di tepi ranjang, menghela napas. "Oke."

Untuk kali ini, Levi rela mengalah.

Pria yang lebih muda berusaha menyembunyikan tremor gugup di sekujur tubuh, ketika pelan-pelan ia melucuti kemejanya. Eren beringsut maju ke atas ranjang–dimana Levi sudah berbaring siap–dan mulai melepas kancing seragam Levi.

 _Bukan salahku kalau aku heran_

 _Kenapa kau begitu ingin bertukar peran?_

 _Masih kurangkah diriku di matamu,_

 _Atau kau ingin ganti menjamu?_

Ketika Levi bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau itu, entah kenapa jantungnya melompat.

Ia adalah seorang pendeteksi ulung–oh, siapa yang tidak tahu?–dan ia membenci kenyataan bahwa dadanya terasa nyaris meledak ketika menyadari tangan Eren bergerak menyusuri baris kancingnya.

Ia berdecih pelan, mengumpat 'sial' beberapa kali. Belum pernah seorang Eren terlihat begitu menyerupai predator.

Ketika napas Eren mengembus lehernya, Levi menegang.

"Korporal," si bocah mendesah pelan. Tidak sebagai korban–setidaknya tidak untuk kali ini–namun sebagai penyerang. Bukannya Levi tidak tahu kalau setiap malam pasangannya itu melahap beberapa eksemplar buku panduan. Bukannya Levi tidak menyadari layar laptop yang dipaksa menyala selama duabelas jam sehari.

Eren Jaeger kini menyusuri pinggang–tidak, pinggul–Levi. Bersiap melucuti celananya juga.

 _Sialan bocah,_ Levi merutuk. _Panduan macam apa yang kauterapkan hingga aku basah sebelum waktunya?_

 _Sekali saja aku pasrah_

 _Rasanya malu, namun mencandu_

 _Memangnya apa yang lebih indah,_

 _Dari sepasang tubuh yang saling memadu?_

Eren terengah-engah. Napasnya terasa panas–dadanya juga. Ia mengecup punggung Levi sekilas, Levi mengejang. "Korporal," bisiknya. Poin terakhir pada buku petunjuk kembali membayang. "Apa kau menyukai–tidak–menikmatinya?"

"Kau belum benar-benar 'melakukan'nya'." Kuduk Levi kembali meremang ketika Eren menjilat lehernya. Mana mungkin ia bicara seperti biasa kalau lidah itu terus menerus menggesek kulitnya? "Aku belum klimaks–kalau itu maksudmu."

Kini ganti Eren yang menegang. Lubang anus Levi hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari penisnya–bergesekan namun belum tenggelam–dan, oh, apakah Eren boleh kurang ajar memasukkan miliknya ke dalam sana?

(dan bukan berarti ia tidak merasakan sensasi ngilu-ngilu nyaman ketika mendengar suara serak Levi).

"Kau membiarkanku mati telanjang atau bagaimana?" suara Levi menyetrum Eren kembali pada kesadaran. " _Eren_."

Oh, sial.

Sial.

Si-al.

Eren merasakan telapak tangannya membeku ketika ia merengkuh tubuh Levi. Tulang panggulnya bergerak maju, membiarkan otot-otot 'alatnya' memasuki lubang anus Levi.

Levi, sebaliknya, hanya menunggu. Biarkan si bocah bereksperimen dengan segala keagresifannya–perlu ia akui, Eren menang dalam hal agresivitas–toh, Levi sendiri menikmatinya. Sang kapten mendecih diam-diam ketika sengatan familiar menjalar di tulang ekor hingga punggungnya.

"Lebih keras lagi," Eren mensugesti diri sendiri.

"Kau bisa. Lakukan–" menyodok lebih dalam. "–lebih lagi."

 _Kedengarannya bodoh, memang_

 _Tapi ada yang ingin kulihat_

 _Lebih daripada kerlip mata remang-remang_

 _Salahkah kalau aku–memang dan seterusnya akan–lebih kuat?_

"Ah!"

Keduanya sama-sama nikmat. Menyodok dan dimasuki. Memasukkan dan menerima.

Eren mendominasi, Levi submisif. Sebuah adegan yang mungkin begitu janggal dilihat–bagaimana seorang superior menyerah gara-gara cinta (dan semua akan menggumamkan betapa bodohnya ia)–apalagi dialami.

Eren Jaeger merasakan kepuasan yang berbeda ketika cairan putih itu keluar. Bukan dari dirinya, namun dari milik Levi.

Satu menyentak, satu lagi mengerang. Kedua pasangan tersenggal-senggal, namun enggan berhenti.

" _Heichou_ ," desah Eren. Suaranya menggetarkan bulu-bulu telinga Levi, membuat pria yang lebih pendek harus meneguk ludah. "Anda tidak menyesal, kan?"

 _Pada akhirnya, ini bukan tentang siapa yang di atas,_

 _Pun siapa yang submisif_

"Tidak."

Lupakan segala perkara di luar kamar, abaikan suara reruntuh pada radius sekian ratus meter dari pemondokan mereka. Levi memilih tuli daripada kealfaan menikmati.

"Asal itu kau," ujar Levi. "Aku tidak keberatan."

 _Ini hanya kisah cinta_

 _Tentang posisi yang ingin berganti_

 _._

 **END**

.

 **author's note**

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin ff dengan adegan _sangat dewasa_ -pwp pula. Tapi saya pikir ada baiknya mulai bermain-main di ranah ini, mengingat usia saya sudah tergolong legal.

-tapi tolong ingatkan saya untuk menulis anuan yang lebih berkelas. INI APA COBA.

Untuk **Kenzeira** , selamat hari jadi, sayang. Aku bangga jadi pasanganmu.

RiRen adalah NOTP-nya, sedangkan saya sedang begitu menyukai pasangan itu. Dia lebih suka kalau Levi meng-uke. Untunglah saya nggak menolak usulan Ken, sehingga fiksi ini muncul dengan begitu kasarnya.

Akhir kata, tombol keluar adalah sahabat terbaik kalian. Tidak ada moral yang bisa didapat di sini.

Xoxo,  
Ayame


End file.
